4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel
thumb|350px|[[Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaft 2007 in Osaka. Athleten aus verschiedenen Nationen bei der Übergabe des Staffelstabes.]] Der 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffellauf ist ein olympischer Wettbewerb der Leichtathletik, bei dem vier Läufer (die Stafette) nacheinander jeweils 100 Meter auf einer ganzen Stadionrunde zurücklegen. Sieger wird die Staffel mit der schnellsten Gesamtzeit zwischen dem Start des ersten Läufers und dem Zieldurchgang des vierten Läufers. Der Wechsel zwischen den Läufern erfolgt durch Übergabe eines Staffelstabes. Bei den Männern erzielen die schnellsten Staffeln eine Zeit von 38 Sekunden und sogar weniger (Weltrekord: 37,10 s, Stand 22. August 2008, das entspricht 10,78 m/s oder 38,81 km/h). Bei den Frauen erzielen die schnellsten Staffeln eine Zeit von 42 Sekunden und weniger (Weltrekord: 41,37 s, Stand 22. August 2008, das entspricht 9,52 m/s oder 34,28 km/h). Diese Geschwindigkeiten sind erheblich höher als im Einzelrennen über 100 Meter – bedingt durch den "fliegenden" Wechsel: Der Läufer, der jeweils den Stab übernimmt, startet schon, bevor ihn der übergebende Läufer erreicht hat und übernimmt den Stab im Laufen. Der erste Läufer startet im Tiefstart von Startblöcken, die Startlinien der einzelnen Bahnen sind zum Ausgleich der Kurvenlänge versetzt. Die Läufer dürfen die Bahnen nicht verlassen. Der Wechselraum zur Stabübergabe beginnt 10 Meter vor und endet 10 Meter hinter dem Ende des jeweiligen 100-Meter-Abschnittes. Der übernehmende Läufer darf jedoch in einem zusätzlichen "Beschleunigungsraum" Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen, der 10 Meter vor dem eigentlichen Wechselraum beginnt. Entscheidend für die Einhaltung des Wechselraumes ist die erste Berührung durch den übernehmenden Läufer. Der Staffelstab ist 28 bis 30 Zentimeter lang, hat einen Umfang von 12 bis 13 Zentimetern (etwa 4 cm Durchmesser) und wiegt mindestens 50 Gramm. Es ist ein Rohr aus Metall oder anderem geeigneten Material. Wenn ein Läufer den Stab verliert, darf nur er ihn aufheben. Falls nötig, darf er dazu seine Bahn verlassen, er muss aber so auf die Bahn zurückkehren, dass er seine Laufstrecke auf diese Weise nicht verkürzt. Die Einzelheiten zum Ablauf von Staffel-Wettkämpfen sind in Regel 170 der technischen Vorschriften der Internationalen Leichtathletikverbandes IAAF festgelegt (siehe Weblinks). Geschichte Die ersten Staffelläufe von Leichtathleten gab es nach dem Vorbild von Wettbewerben von Feuerwehrleuten um 1880 oder 1890 in den USA, die jeweils 300 Meter liefen und einen Wimpel übergaben. Der Wimpel wurde durch einen Holzstab von einem Fuß Länge (30,48 cm) ersetzt. In Deutschland gab es ab 1895/1896 Staffelläufe über 5-mal 100 Meter und 4-mal 100 Meter, anfangs noch ohne fliegenden Wechsel (bis 1922) und mit Übergabe durch Handschlag. Die Einführung des fliegenden Wechsels wurde im Februar 1912 beschlossen. Ins Programm der Deutschen Meisterschaften kam die 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel erstmals am 23./24. August 1919. Den ersten inoffiziellen Weltrekord stellte eine deutsche Staffel, vom SC Nordwest Berlin, im Jahre 1896 mit einer Zeit von 48,2 Sekunden, auf. Der erste inoffizielle Weltrekord mit registrierten Staffelteilnehmern wurde am 14. Juli 1901 durch die Läufer Lindemann, Graßmann, Kutscher und Frank vom Akademischen SC Berlin aufgestellt. Offizielle deutsche Rekorde wurden erst seit 1921 registriert. Der Lauf musste dazu in Deutschland stattgefunden haben, weshalb auch der von der deutschen Staffel im Olympischen Vorlauf 1912 in Stockholm erzielte erste offizielle Weltrekord zunächst nicht als deutscher Rekord geführt wurde. Im englischsprachigen Raum waren auch Staffelläufe über 4-mal 110 Yards (4 mal 100,548 Meter = 402,336 Meter) üblich. Bis 1970 wurde die Strecke bei den Commonwealth-Spielen gelaufen. Erster registrierter Rekord der deutschen Frauen ist die Zeit von 56,4 Sekunden, am 25. Mai 1918 vom TSV 1860 München (Läuferinnen: Kießling, Krom, Rädler, Rodder) erzielt. Bereits bei der erstmaligen Teilnahme von Frauen an den Deutschen Meisterschaften, am 14./15. August 1920, gehörte die 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel zum Wettkampfprogramm (zusammen mit 100-Meter-Lauf, Weitsprung und Kugelstoßen). Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1908 wurde zunächst die Olympische Staffel ins Programm genommen, bei der zweimal 200 Meter und je einmal 400 und 800 Meter zu laufen waren. Die bis in die Gegenwart üblichen Streckenlängen, 4-mal-100 Meter und 4-mal-400 Meter wurden bei den Olympischen Spielen 1912 eingeführt. Dort liefen im Finale nur drei Mannschaften, von denen die deutsche Mannschaft disqualifiziert wurde. Deshalb wurde keine Bronzemedaille vergeben. Die moderne Wechseltechnik, bei der der gerade Laufende nicht den Stab in die andere Hand wechselt, geht auf den Trainer von Eintracht Frankfurt namens Boers zurück. Seine Staffel lief am 10. Juni 1928 in Halle einen Weltrekord, nach dem der Begriff Frankfurter Wechsel geprägt wurde. Beim fliegenden Wechsel musste anfangs, bis 1963, der übernehmende Läufer von der jeweiligen Ziellinie des übergebenden Läufers starten. Seit 1963 darf er zwanzig Meter davor anlaufen. Meilensteine Männer: * Erster offiziell von der IAAF anerkannter Weltrekord: 42,3 s, Deutschland mit Otto Röhr, Max Hermann, Erwin Kern, Richard Rau, 8. Juli 1912, Stockholm * Erster Lauf unter 41 Sekunden: 40,8 s, Deutschland mit Arthur Jonath, Richard Corts, Hubert Houben, Helmut Körnig, 2. September 1928, Berlin * Erster Lauf unter 40 Sekunden: 39,8 s, Vereinigte Staaten mit Jesse Owens, Ralph Metcalfe, Foy Draper, Frank Wykoff, 9. August 1936, Berlin * Erster Lauf unter 39 Sekunden: 38,6 s, Vereinigte Staaten mit Earl McCulloch, Fred Kuller, O. J. Simpson, Lennox Miller, 17. Juni 1967, Provo * Erster Weltrekord mit elektronischer Zeitnahme (Hundertstel-Sekunden): 38,23 s, Vereinigte Staaten mit Charles Greene, Mel Pender, Ronnie Ray Smith, Jim Hines, 20. Oktober 1968, Mexiko-Stadt * Erster Lauf unter 38 Sekunden: 37,86 s, Vereinigte Staaten mit King Emmit, Willie Gault, Calvin Smith, Carl Lewis, 10. Oktober 1983, Helsinki Frauen: * erster Lauf unter 49 Sekunden: 48,8 s, Deutschland, 20. Juli 1930 in Nürnberg * erster Lauf unter 47 Sekunden: 46,5 s, Deutschland, 21. Juni 1936 in Köln * erste Läufe unter 46 Sekunden: 45,9 s, Vereinigte Staaten und Deutschland 27. Juli 1952 in Helsinki * erster Lauf unter 45 Sekunden: 44,9 s, Australien, 1. Dezember 1956 in Melbourne * erster Lauf unter 44 Sekunden: 43,9 s, Vereinigte Staaten, 21. Oktober 1964 in Tokio * erster Lauf unter 43 Sekunden: 42,8 s, Vereinigte Staaten, 20. Oktober 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt * erster Lauf unter 42 Sekunden: 41,85 s, Deutsche Demokratische Republik, 13. Juli 1980 in Potsdam Erfolgreichste Mannschaften Männer: * Olympische Spiele: ** 15 Siege: Vereinigte Staaten. Von 22 Olympischen Spielen bis 2004 wurden die Männer der Staffel der USA nur zweimal geschlagen (1996 durch Kanada, 2004 durch die britische Staffel). Dreimal wurde die USA-Staffel disqualifiziert (1912, 1960, 1988), 1980 boykottierten die USA die Olympischen Spiele. ** je zwei Siege: 1912, 2004 für das Vereinigte Königreich und 1980, 1988 für die Sowjetunion * Weltmeisterschaften: ** Vereinigte Staaten siebenmal (1983 bis 2003) ** Kanada zweimal (1995, 1997) Frauen: Die Staffeln der Vereinigten Staaten gewannen siebenmal bei Olympischen Spielen und dreimal bei Weltmeisterschaften. Von 1972 bis 1980 holten deutsche Staffeln den Olympiasieg (1972 für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 1976 und 1980 für die Deutsche Demokratische Republik). Bei den Weltmeisterschaften gewann 1983 die Staffel der DDR. Der Weltmeistertitel 2001 wurde nach Disqualifikation der Staffel der USA der zweitplatzierten deutschen Staffel zugesprochen. Technik und Taktik In der Regel bewegt der übernehmende Läufer beim Anlaufen die Arme und streckt erst auf Zuruf des übergebenden Läufers, ca. zwei bis drei Meter vor der Übergabe, den Arm nach hinten. Der Arm wird mit abgespreiztem Daumen so gerade und parallel zum Boden wie möglich nach hinten gestreckt, der Stab wird von oben in die Hand gelegt. Es sind drei Arten des Stabwechsels möglich: * Außenwechsel: Der übergebende Läufer trägt den Stab in der linken Hand, läuft an der Außenseite der Bahn an den übernehmenden Läufer heran; dieser übernimmt den Stab mit der rechten Hand. Vorteilhaft insbesondere für Anfänger ist dabei, dass der übernehmende Läufer die – sofern er Rechtshänder ist – die geschicktere rechte Hand benutzen kann. * Innenwechsel: wie Außenwechsel, nur umgekehrte Seiten. Vorteil ist die ökonomische Raumausnutzung beim ersten und dritten Wechsel, allerdings muss der Ablaufende bis zur Stabannahme an der Außenseite der Bahn laufen. Beim Außen- und beim Innenwechsel muss der Stab nach der Übernahme sofort in die andere Hand genommen werden. Nachteil ist, dass der Läufer das gelegentlich vergisst, was bei der Übergabe zu einer erheblichen Störung des Ablaufes und zum Geschwindigkeitsverlust führt. * Frankfurter Wechsel: Der Stab wird vom Läufer während seines Laufabschnittes nicht in die andere Hand genommen, so dass sich eine Kombination aus Außen- und Innenwechsel ergibt. Das ermöglicht die bestmögliche Raumausnutzung. Da der Stab nicht in die andere Hand gewechselt wird, verkürzt sich der Platz zum Zufassen bei jedem Wechsel, was häufig zum Stabverlust führt. Die Laufstrecken sind für die vier Läufer unterschiedlich, abhängig davon, wie der Ablaufraum (20 Meter vor der Wechsellinie) und der Wechselraum (10 Meter vor bis 10 Meter hinter der Wechsellinie) ausgenutzt werden. Es ergeben sich folgende Laufstrecken und Besonderheiten: * 1. Läufer: 90 bis 110 m, Tiefstart, Kurvenlauf * 2. Läufer: 110 bis 130 m, Hochstart, vorwiegend gerade Strecke * 3. Läufer: 110 bis 130 m, Hochstart, Kurvenlauf * 4. Läufer: 120 m, Hochstart, vorwiegend gerade Strecke Daraus ergeben sich für die Verteilung der der vier Läufer folgende Gesichtspunkte: * Die Läufer mit den besten Einzelzeiten haben Vorteile auf den langen Strecken * Kleine Läufer haben Vorteile in den Kurven, weil geringere Zentrifugalkräfte wirken als bei größeren * Läufer mit schwacher Wechseltechnik haben Vorteile als erster oder vierter Läufer, da sie nur an einem Stabwechsel beteiligt sind * Der Läufer mit dem besten Startvermögen hat Vorteile als erster Läufer, der Läufer mit der größten Willenskraft hat Vorteile als Schlussläufer Statistik Medaillengewinner Männer * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften Frauen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Weltrekordentwicklung Männer Bemerkungen zur Tabelle: * y: Zeit wurde in einem 4-mal-110-Yards-Lauf (insgesamt 402,34 Meter) erzielt (hier angegeben, sofern sie schneller war als der folgende 4-mal-100-Meter-Weltrekord) * In Klammern: Automatisch gestoppte Zeiten Frauen Die frühesten Bestzeiten für 4-mal-100-Meter-Läufe der Frauen wurden in Finnland vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg erfasst. Später, bis 1921, führten deutsche Staffeln die Bestenlisten an, bei den 4-mal-110-Yards-Strecken waren es US-amerikanische und britische Staffeln. Die letzten dieser inoffiziellen Weltbestleistungen: * 52,1 s: TSV 1860 München (Zenta Bauer, Maria Rädler, Emma Heiß, Marie Kießling), 20. August 1921, Hamburg * 51 4/5 s (4 × 110 Yards): England (Agnes Garton, Hilda Hatt, Alice Cast, Mary Lines), 30. Oktober 1921, Paris In der 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel verzeichnet die Leichtathletik-Geschichte die einzigen Fälle, in denen Staffeln in gleicher Besetzung drei Weltrekorde gelangen: Der TSV 1860 München lief mit Rosa Kellner, Luise Holzer, Agathe Karrer, Lisa Gelius am 15. Juli 1928, 21. Juli 1929 und 20. Juli 1930 Weltrekorde. Die DDR-Auswahl mit Romy Müller (damals Schneider), Bärbel Eckert (später Bärbel Wöckel), Ingrid Auerswald und Marlies Göhr stellte drei Weltrekorde in Folge am 9. und 13. Juli sowie am 1. August 1980 auf. Der Australierin Shirley Strickland gelangen Weltrekorde mit 4-mal- 100-Meter-Staffeln in dem außergewöhnlich großen Abstand von rund viereinhalb Jahren (27. Juli 1952, zweimal am 1. Dezember 1956). Über eine noch längere Zeit wiederholten zwei DDR-Sportlerinnen Weltrekorde: Marlies Göhr steht erstmals am 29. Mai 1976 in der Statistik und lief ihren letzten Staffel-Weltrekord mehr als neun Jahre später, am 6. Oktober 1985. Eine sechs Jahre lange Weltrekord-Karriere verzeichnet Ingrid Auerswald (1979 bis 1985). Bemerkungen zur Tabelle: * y: Zeit wurde in einem 4-mal-110-Yards-Lauf (insgesamt 402,34 Meter) erzielt (hier angegeben, sofern sie schneller war als der folgende 4-mal-100-Meter-Weltrekord) * A: Zeit wurde unter Höhenbedingungen erzielt * *: Von der Frauensportorganisation FSFI anerkannter Weltrekord, vor Beginn der Registrierung von Frauen-Weltrekorden durch die IAAF * In Klammern: Automatisch gestoppte Zeiten Weltbestenliste Männer Alle Staffeln, die 38,30 Sekunden oder schneller liefen. Bis zur Zeit von 37,93 Sekunden sind auch Ergebnisse der gleichen Mannschaft genannt, sofern in unterschiedlicher Besetzung gelaufen wurde. Letzte Veränderung: 1. August 2010 # 37,10 s Jamaika (Nesta Carter, Michael Frater, Usain Bolt, Asafa Powell), Peking, 22. August 2008 # 37,32 s Jamaika (Steve Mullings, Michael Frater, Usain Bolt, Asafa Powell, Berlin, 22. August 2009 # 37,40 s USA (Michael Marsh, Leroy Burrell, Dennis Mitchell, Carl Lewis), Barcelona, 8. August 1992 # 37,40 s USA (Jon Drummond, Andre Cason, Dennis Mitchell, Leroy Burrell), Stuttgart, 21. August 1993 # 37,50 s USA (Andre Cason, Leroy Burrell, Dennis Mitchell, Carl Lewis), Tokio, 1. September 1991 # 37,59 s USA (Jon Drummond, Tim Montgomery, Brian Lewis, Maurice Greene), Sevilla, 29. August 1999 # 37,59 s USA (Kaaron Conwright, Wallace Spearmon, Tyson Gay, Jason Smoots), Athen, 16. September 2006 # 37,61 s USA (Jon Drummond, Bernard Williams, Brian Lewis, Maurice Greene), Sydney, 30. September 2000 # 37,62 s Trinidad und Tobago (Darrel Brown, Marc Burns, Emmanuel Callander, Richard Thompson) 22. August 2009 # 37,65 s USA (Jon Drummond, Bernard Williams, Curtis Johnson, Maurice Greene), Berlin, 1. September 2000 # 37,69 s Kanada (Robert Esmie, Gilbert Gilbert, Bruny Surin, Donovan Bailey), Atlanta, 3. August 1995 # 37,73 s Großbritannien (Jason Gardener, Darren Campbell, Marlon Devonish, Dwain Chambers), Sevilla, 29. August 1999 # 37,75 s USA (Andre Cason, Leroy Burrell, Dennis Mitchell, Michael Marsh), Tokio, 31. August 1991 # 37,77 s Großbritannien (Colin Jackson, Tony Jarrett, John Regis, Linford Christie), Stuttgart, 22. August 1993 # 37,77 s USA (Jon Drummond, Bernard Williams, Darvis Patton, Maurice Greene), Berlin, 10. August 2003 # 37,78 s USA (Darvis Patton, Wallace Spearmon, Tyson Gay, Leroy Dixon), Osaka, 1. September 2007 # 37,79 s Frankreich (Max Morinière, Daniel Sangouma, Jean-Charles Trouabal, Bruno Marie-Rose), Split, 1. September 1990 # 37,79 s Santa Monica Track Club (USA) (Michael Marsh, Leroy Burrell, Floyd Heard, Carl Lewis), Monaco, 3. August 1991 # 37,79 s USA (Michael Marsh, Leroy Burrell, Floyd Heard, Carl Lewis), Walnut, 17. April 1994 # 37,80 s USA (Rodney Martin, Travis Padgett, Shawn Crawford, Darvis Patton), London, 26. Juli 2008 # 37,82 s World All-Stars (Jon Drummond, Tony Jarrett, John Regis, Dennis Mitchell), Walnut, 17. April 1994 # 37,83 s USA (Sam Graddy, Ron Brown, Calvin Smith, Carl Lewis), Los Angeles, 11. August 1984 # 37,83 s Kanada (Esmie Robert Esmie, Glenroy Gilbert, Surin Bruny, Atlee Mahorn), Stuttgart, 22. August 1993 # 37,86 s USA (Emmit King, Willie Gault, Calvin Smith, Carl Lewis), Helsinki, 10. August 1983 # 37,88 s Hudson Smith International (Jon Drummond, Bernard Williams, Joshua J. Johnson, Maurice Greene), Austin 7. April 2001 # 37,89 s Jamaika (Marvin Anderson, Usain Bolt, Nesta Carter, Asafa Powell), Osaka, 1. September 2007 # 37,90 s USA (Lee McRae, Lee McNeill, Harvey Glance, Carl Lewis), Rom, 6. September 1987 # 37,90 s USA (Jon Drummond, Tim Harden, Dennis Mitchell, Maurice Greene), Uniondale, 22. Juli 1998 # 37,90 s Brasilien (Vicente de Lima, Édson Ribeiro, André da Silva, Claudinei da Silva), Sydney, 30. September 2000 # 37,90 s Großbritannien (Christian Malcolm, Craig Pickering, Marlon Devonish, Mark Lewis-Francis), Osaka, 1. September 2007 # 37,92 s USA (Shawn Crawford, Justin Gatlin, Coby Miller, Maurice Greene), München, 8. August 2004 # 37,93 s Santa Monica Track Club (Mark Witherspoon, Leroy Burrell, Floyd Heard, Carl Lewis), Barcelona, 16. Juli 1990 # 37,93 s Hudson Smith International (Namen unbekannt), London, 22. Juli 2001 # 37,94 s Nigeria (Osmond Ezinwa, Olapade Adeniken, Francis Obikwelu, Davidson Ezinwa), Athen, 9. August 1997 # 38,00 s Kuba (Andrés Simón, Joel Lamela, Joel Isasi, Jorge Aguilera), Barcelona, 8. August 1992 # 38,00 s Trinidad und Tobago (Darrel Brown, Marc Burns, Aaron Armstrong, Richard Thompson), London, 26. Juli 2008 # 38,02 s UdSSR (Alexander Jewgenjew, Wiktor Bryshin, Wladimir Murawjow, Wladimir Krylow), Rom, 6. September 1987 # 38,03 s USA "Blue" (Jon Drummond, Bernard Williams, Curtis Johnson, Maurice Greene), Philadelphia, 28. April 2001 # 38,03 s Japan (Naoki Tsukahara, Shingo Suetsugu, Shinji Takahira, Nobuharu Asahara), Osaka, 1. September 2007 # 38,04 s Texas Christian University (USA) (Bryan Howard, Jarmiene Holloway, Syan Williams, Percival Spencer), Amherst, 5. Juni 1998 # 38,10 s Racers Lions Track Club (JAM) (Kenroy Anderson, Yohan Blake, Xavier Brown, Usain Bolt), Kingston, 28. Februar 2009 # 38,12 s Ghana (Abu Dua, Eric Nkansah, Aziz Zakari, Emmanuel Tuffour), Athen, 9. August 1997 # 38,14 s USA "Red" (Jon Drummond, Bernard Williams, Darvis Patton, Joshua J. Johnson), Austin (Texas), 2. April 2004 # 38,15 s USA "B" (John Capel, Justin Gatlin, Coby Miller, Joshua J. Johnson), Berlin, 10. August 2003 # 38,16 s Sprint Capitol (Dwight Thomas, Rodney Martin, Shawn Crawford, Justin Gatlin), USA, Lawrence, 22. April 2006 # 38,17 s Australien (Paul Henderson, Tim Jackson, Steve Brimacombe, Damien Marsh), Göteborg, 12. August 1995 # 38,17 s Italien (Roberto Donati, Simone Collio, Emanuele Di Gregorio, Maurizio Checcucci), Barcelona, 1. August 2010 # 38,18 s USA "2" (Namen unbekannt), Berlin, 1. September 2000 # 38,19 s Arkansas TC (USA) (Trell Kimmons, Wallace Spearmon, Tyson Gay, Aaron Armstrong), Walnut, 15. April 2006 # 38,20 s England (GBR) (Dwain Chambers, Marlon Devonish, Julian Golding, Darren Campbell), Kuala Lumpur, 21. September 1998 # 38,23 s Austin All-Stars (Obadele Thompson, Vincent Henderson, Kareem Streete-Thompson, Rohsaan Griffin), Austin, 3. April 1999 # 38,24 s Louisiana State University (USA) (Travis Grant, Mike Alridge, Byron Logan, Curtis Perry), Amherst, 5. Juni 1998 # 38,29 s DDR (Thomas Schröder, Detlef Kübeck, Olaf Prenzler, Frank Emmelmann), Karl-Marx-Stadt, 9. Juli 1982 # 38,29 s Afrika-Auswahl (Seun Ogunkoya, Leonard Myles-Mills, Frank Fredericks, Eric Nkansah), Johannesburg, 12. September 1998 # 38,30 s Deutschland (Marius Broening, Tobias Unger, Alexander Kosenkow, Till Helmke), Madrid, 17. Juli 2004 # 38,30 s Arkansas Alumni (Namen unbekannt), Walnut, 15. April 2007 # 38,30 s Großbritannien (Tyrone Edgar, Craig Pickering, Marlon Devonish, Mark Lewis-Francis) * Österreichischer Rekord: 39,16 Nationalstaffel (Martin Schützenauer, Martin Lachkovics, Thomas Griesser, Christoph Pöstinger), Luzern, 25. Juni 1996 * Schweizer Rekord: 38,69 s SUI (Pascal Mancini, Aron Beyene, Reto Amaru Schenkel, Marc Schneeberger), Barcelona, 1. August 2010 Frauen Alle Zeiten gleich oder schneller als 42,30 Sekunden. Bis zur Zeit von 42,20 Sekunden sind auch wiederholte Leistungen der gleichen Mannschaft genannt, sofern in unterschiedlicher Besetzung oder Reihenfolge gelaufen wurde. A: Lauf unter Höhenbedingungen Letzte Veränderung: 1. August 2010 # 41,37 s DDR (Silke Gladisch, Sabine Rieger, Ingrid Auerswald, Marlies Göhr), Canberra, 6. Oktober 1985 # 41,47 s USA (Chryste Gaines, Marion Jones, Inger Miller, Gail Devers), Athen, 9. August 1997 # 41,49 s Russland (Olga Bogoslowskaja, Galina Maltschugina, Natalja Pomoschtschnikowa-Woronowa, Irina Priwalowa), Stuttgart, 22. August 1993 # 41,49 s USA (Michelle Finn-Burrell, Gwen Torrence, Wendy Vereen, Gail Devers), Stuttgart, 22. August 1993 # 41,53 s DDR (Silke Gladisch, Marita Koch, Ingrid Auerswald, Marlies Göhr), Berlin, 31. Juli 1983 # 41,55 s USA (Alice Brown, Diane Williams, Florence Griffith-Joyner, Pam Marshall), Berlin, 21. August 1987 # 41,60 s DDR (Romy Müller, Bärbel Wöckel, Ingrid Auerswald, Marlies Göhr), Moskau, 1. August 1980 # 41,61 s A USA (Alice Brown, Diane Williams, Chandra Cheeseborough, Evelyn Ashford), Colorado Springs, 3. Juli 1983 # 41,65 s USA (Alice Brown, Jeanette Bolden, Chandra Cheeseborough, Evelyn Ashford), Los Angeles, 11. August 1984 # 41,67 s USA (Angela Williams, Marion Jones, Lauryn Williams, LaTasha Colander), München, 8. August 2004 # 41,67 s USA (LaTasha Colander, Lauryn Williams, Marion Jones, Angela Williams), Athen, 26. August 2004 # 41,68 s DDR (Silke Gladisch, Katrin Krabbe, Kerstin Behrendt, Sabine Rieger), Split, 1. September 1990 # 41,73 s DDR (Silke Gladisch, Kerstin Behrendt, Ingrid Auerswald, Marlies Göhr), Berlin, 13. September 1988 # 41,73 s Jamaika (Tayna Lawrence, Sherone Simpson, Aleen Bailey, Veronica Campbell), Athen, 27. August 2004 # 41,78 s Frankreich (Patricia Girard, Muriel Hurtis-Houairi, Sylviane Félix, Christine Arron), Saint-Denis, 30. August 2003 # 41,78 s USA (Angela Daigle-Bowen, Muna Lee, Me'Lisa Barber, Lauryn Williams), Helsinki, 13. August 2005 # 41,79 s DDR (Silke Gladisch, Heike Drechsler, Ingrid Auerswald, Marlies Göhr), Karl-Marx-Stadt, 20. Juni 1987 # 41,83 s USA (Angela Williams, Chryste Gaines, Inger Miller, Torri Edwards), Saint-Denis, 30. August 2003 # 41,91 s Deutschland (Grit Breuer, Katrin Krabbe, Sabine Richter, Heike Drechsler), Tokio, 31. August 1991 # 41,91 s Amerika-Auswahl (Tayna Lawrence, Juliet Campbell, Beverly McDonald, Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie), Madrid, 20. September 2002 # 41,92 s Bahamas (Savatheda Fynes, Chandra Sturrup, Pauline Davis-Thompson, Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie), Sevilla, 29. August 1999 # 41,94 s Jamaika (Dahlia Duhaney, Juliet Cuthbert, Beverly McDonald, Merlene Ottey), Tokio, 1. September 1991 # 41,94 s Jamaika (Michelle Freeman, Juliet Campbell, Nikole Mitchell, Merlene Ottey), Stuttgart, 22. August 1993 # 41,95 s DDR (Silke Gladisch, Cornelia Oschkenat, Kerstin Behrendt, Marlies Göhr), Rom, 6. September 1987 # 41,95 s USA (Chryste Gaines, Gail Devers, Inger Miller, Gwen Torrence), Atlanta, 3. August 1996 # 41,96 s USA (Alice Brown, Diane Williams, Florence Griffith-Joyner, Pam Marshall), Rom, 5. September 1987 # 41,98 s USA (Lauryn Williams, Allyson Felix, Mikele Barber, Torri Edwards), Osaka, 1. September 2007 # 41,99 s Jamaika (Danielle Browning, Sherone Simpson, Aleen Bailey, Veronica Campbell), Helsinki, 13. August 2005 # 42,00 s A USA (Cheryl Taplin, Chryste Gaines, Inger Miller, Carlette Guidry-White), Johannesburg, 13. September 1998 # 42,01 s Jamaika (Sheri-Ann Brooks, Kerron Stewart, Simone Facey, Veronica Campbell), Osaka, 1. September 2007 # 42,03 s USA (Angela Williams, Chryste Gaines, Inger Miller, Lauryn Williams), Saint-Denis, 29. August 2003 # 42,06 s USA (Cheryl Taplin, Chryste Gaines, Angie Vaughn, Carlette Guidry-White), Uniondale, 22. Juli 1998 # 42,06 s Frankreich (Patricia Girard, Muriel Hurtis-Houairi, Katia Benth, Christine Arron), Sevilla, 29. August 1999 # 42,10 s Jamaika (Beverly McDonald, Merlene Frazer, Juliet Cuthbert, Beverly Grant), Athen, 9. August 1997 # 42,12 s USA (Celena Mondie-Milner, Carlette Guidry-White, Chryste Gaines, Gwen Torrence), Göteborg, 13. August 1995 # 42,12 s Russland (Larissa Kruglowa, Irina Chabarowa, Julija Tabakowa, Olga Fjodorowa), Athen, 26. August 2004 # 42,13 s USA (Namen unbekannt), Monaco, 18. August 2000 # 42,13 s Jamaika (Tayna Lawrence, Veronica Campbell, Beverly McDonald, Merlene Ottey), Sydney, 30. September 2000 # 42,14 s Bahamas (Eldece Clarke-Lewis, Chandra Sturrup, Savatheda Fynes, Pauline Davis-Thompson), Atlanta, 3. August 1996 # 42,15 s Jamaika (Aleen Bailey, Merlene Frazer, Beverly McDonald, Peta-Gaye Dowdie), Sevilla, 29. August 1999 # 42,15 s Jamaika (Tayna Lawrence, Veronica Campbell, Beverly McDonald, Merlene Frazer), Sydney, 29. September 2000 # 42,19 s Bahamas (Eldece Clarke-Lewis, Savatheda Fynes, Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie, Pauline Davis-Thompson), Athen, 8. August 1997 # 42,19 s Bahamas (Savatheda Fynes, Chandra Sturrup, Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie, Pauline Davis-Thompson), Uniondale, 22. Juli 1998 # 42,20 s Sowjetunion (Natalja Kowtun, Galina Maltschugina, Jelena Winogradowa, Irina Priwalowa), Tokio, 1. September 1991 # 42,20 s USA (Chryste Gaines, Torri Edwards, Perry Nanceen, Marion Jones), Sydney, 30. September 2000 # 42,20 s Jamaika (Aleen Bailey, Beverly McDonald, Sherone Simpson, Tayna Lawrence), Athen, 26. August 2004 # 42,21 s Frankreich (Patricia Girard, Christine Arron, Delphine Combe, Sylviane Félix), Athen, 9. August 1997 # 42,23 s Sichuan (CHN) (Lin Xiao, Yali Li, Xiaomei Liu, Xuemei Li), Shanghai, 23. Oktober 1997 # 42,26 s Amerika-Auswahl (Aleen Bailey, Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie, Cydonie Mothersill-Modibo, Sherone Simpson), Athen, 16. September 2006 # 42,28 s South Florida Elite (USA) (Wyllesheia Myrick, Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie, Lauryn Williams, Sanya Richards), 8. April 2006 # 42,29 s Bulgarien (Krasimira Pentschewa, Anelija Nunewa, Nadeschda Georgiewa, Jordanka Donkowa), Sofia, 26. Juni 1988 # 42,29 s Ukraine (Olesja Powch, Natalija Pohrebnjak, Marija Rjemjen, Jelisaweta Bryshina), Barcelona, 1. August 2010 * Österreichischer Rekord: 44,63 Nationalstaffel (Dagmar Hölbl, Sabine Tröger, Doris Auer, Karin Mayr), Linz, 4. Juli 1994 * Schweizer Rekord: 44,31 Nationalmannschaft (Vroni Werthmüller, Brigitte Wehrli, Isabella Keller, Isabelle Keller-Lusti), Bremen, 23. Juni 1979 Quellen * 4x100 Metres Relay All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, 4 x 100 m Männer * 4x100 Metres Relay All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, 4 x 100 m Frauen * Leichtathletik-Jahres-Weltbestenliste 2007 bis Platz 20 (engl.) * Progression of World best performances and official IAAF World Records. 2003 Edition, Monaco, 2003, S. 131 ff. u. S. 289 ff. (engl.) Weblinks * Technische Vorschriften der IAAF (PDF-Datei, 1,4 Megabyte) Staffellauf 0,1 da:4 x 100 meterløb en:4 x 100 metres relay es:4 x 100 metros (atletismo) it:Staffetta 4×100 metri ja:400メートルリレー走 ru:Эстафета 4×100 метров }}